Camaraderie
by Vaniti
Summary: He was going to KILL Anzu.  And he was not using a hyperbole.  She was going to PAY for getting him in this mess- He was a CEO not a...a...  -One shot-


**Camaraderie**

**By:** Vaniti

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi

He was going to KILL Anzu. And he was not using a hyperbole. She was going to PAY for getting him in this mess- He was a CEO not a...a… One shot.

* * *

><p>Anzu Mazaki idly took a liberal and deliberate sip from her steaming shot of expresso. With a bored expression that mimicked his usual disdain she peered at him through her sapphire orbs.<p>

"Can I help you?"

Seto Kaiba straightened his posture and glared at her fiercely. His Persian blue eyes simmered when enraged, and clearly he was indignant. She noted he was dressed casually, but sharp in dark blue denim, and a white button-up with rolled up sleeves and Docs.

"You're going to need to do more than help, Mazaki."

"Ah, last name basis again? How offensive."

"Yes, in terms of offensive, I have quite the ordeal to pick with you."

"Me?" she batted her eyelashes at him in mock innocence.

Much to her delight, it had turned out better than she had hoped. While he did not move, he did swallow thickly. She beamed at him.

"Stop it. Stop it right now."

"Stop what?" She placed her index finger up to her chin in mock contemplation.

"Your little feminine wench games, that's what. What is the meaning of _this_?" He thrust the offending piece of paper at her.

She pretended to be clueless and read it with fake intensity.

"Hm…Eligible bachelor and president of Kaiba Corporation…Seto Kaiba…Aw, that's you… Has offered for charitable causes to auction himself off for a date one with one lucky lady." She desperately scolded herself to not crack a grin.

"I'm glad to see the undivided amusement you're soaking in from this," He snapped snatching the paper out of her hands again.

"Oh my goodness, Kaiba. That is _so _nice of you.

"This is insulting! Distasteful. I am a CEO! Not a…a…pinheaded object for women to fawn over!"

"Well, you don't need to be on display for that to happen, Sugarplum." Anzu sarcastically admired the cuticles of her nails.

"But I certainly don't need aid in achieving it, Honey." He retorted back, equally as sardonic.

"Most men would enjoy this. My suspicions are confirmed. You _must_ be an extraterrestrial."

The two dark-haired but blue-eyed individuals stared each other down unflinching.

"How did they manage to legally publish this anyway, without my permission?" Kaiba smacked the flyer with the back of his hand.

"For the president of a multi-billion company, you're not too astute, are you? It's for local charities. We're a philanthropic organization that commits themselves to serving the community of Domino. Because I went to school with you, and assured the team we're 'friends', I promised you'd be delighted to help out. Plus, we were crunched for time. Thanks, by the way."

"You are the most infuriating women I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," he ground out through his teeth. Flustered, his tousled his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Thank you. So you'll do it?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'll buy you a coffee."

"Over my dead body will you buy me anything."

"Well, I suppose it will unfortunately have to be over your dead body then. You're a busy man. I bet an expresso can perk you right up."

"And tell me you wouldn't consider having any for yourself. You don't need any more perking up, Mazaki."

She laughed amused. "Well, come on then. There's a Starbucks just around the corner."

"It will be on me."

"Absolutely not."

"And I will not participate in this fiasco."

"Yes, you absolutely will. You can't back out now, it would look bad. Besides, it would be the perfect opportunity to promote your company."

"Mazaki, I am going to kill you."

"That's fine, just make sure it's after I've had one more expresso."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>AN: Just something quick and fun ;) Clearly our Anzu volunteered Kaiba to be the prize for a charity auction. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Most sincerely yours —

Vaniti


End file.
